The Decision
by Madamx28
Summary: Another possible outcome of the trilogy with Elizabeth making her decision. Oneshot. NOTE: This is the least popular, getting the least reviews and least hits of all my stories, so look for an addition to it in the future, I may also change the title.


**Disney owns it all.**

The three men stood on the battlement, Norrington, now an Admiral draws his sword. Will, who is a prisoner of Calypso thanks to her quick thinking, appears only as a vision and Jack, now with a Letter of Marque in his possession, is a free man. Captain Sparrow draws his sword and accepts the Admiral's challenge, Will watches as the two begin the dual, the prize of which is the beautiful Elizabeth.

Seeing the two men engaged in a battle over her angers Elizabeth who is standing nearby and she immediately steps in. Pulling out her sword she aggressively interjects between the two and shouts an order.

"STOP!" she commands.

Shocked by her sudden display of authority she has managed to catch both men offguard. The clash of steel from her sword against theirs is enough to make them come back to their senses. They turned and looked at Elizabeth, very much lost for words.

'That's enough!" she says firmly, eyeing them both up with disapproval.

"I've seen quite enough of this ridiculous display." she says rather irritably. She knew she could go on about how childish they were acting, but she had already had a similiar conversation with them which obviously didn't change a thing. She wasn't about to waste any more of her precious time on these men so instead she got straight to the point.

She turns and faces Will, her face softens and she offers him a gentle smile but before she starts he interjects.

"Elizabeth! Come live with me on the island. Although I'm held prisoner here by Calypso after my death at sea, she can't force me to love her. I love _you _Elizabeth and yours is the only heart I'll hold in my own. We're man and wife now, come to me and I can offer you eternity, with all the pleasures that a goddess has at your beck and call."

"Will" she whispers to him, "oh how I wish I could join you. But what is eternity without freedom? I'll always love you, Will." She reaches up and puts her hand against the image of his face, it shimmers at her touch. She lingers here a moment thinking back to their wedding and the day Will died, then turns to Admiral Norrington.

"Power. I can give you power. You'll be held in the highest standings here in the community and you can provide input into creating new laws that govern our seas." Norrington offered her. "I've always admired your strength and courage, I've always respected you."

"James, don't you realize? I've always had power over both you and my father, ever since I was a little girl. You're a wonderful man, and you are correct. You have always respected me, but what is all the power in the world without the opportunity of adventure?" She reaches up and gently kisses his cheek.

Jack, realizing that he has won, allows a smile to spread across his face.

"Elizabeth." he purrs, but before he can go any further Elizabeth cuts him off.

"Jack. You offer me freedom. You've always offered me freedom and that freedom comes by way of a ship. Your ship. What is freedom without a ship of my own?" She points out to the ocean and all three men look to the horizon. They see the Empress. Jack looks back at her as she wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply. "You'll always be my hero." she whispers in his ear.

Elizabeth walks up to the edge of the battlement and turns to address all three men.

"Gentlemen, I've made my decision. The three of you have lit my way, for now I know where my heart truly lies. I'm a pirate and that's my ship, it awaits my return." she gestures towards the Empress. "I'm off to find freedom, power and eternity, the very things that each of you offer me individually I'll seek as a whole. I'll never forget any of you." she says with a smile.

With those words she steps off the battlement and drops out of their lives.

"Pirate?" Will says with shock and dismay. He was sure that his love was all that she needed but his heart knew that this wasn't the truth. However, he knew she was seeking adventure and that the search for it can bring storms capable of shipwrecking a vessel. He'd bide his time and wait for his moment, always watching out for her safety and the opportunity to rescue her. When that day finally arrives, they'd be together forever in paradise.

"Pirate." Norrington says with acceptance and resolve. "Get the ships ready!" he orders the soldiers. "We leave tomorrow at first light!" he commanded.

"Not immediately?" Will inquired with surprise.

"I think we can afford to give her one day's head start." he says of his favorite pirate.

"Pirate!" Jack says, his voice filled with admiration as he gazes after her, quickly though, he comes to his senses.

"Well then, I best be off!" says Jack rather hastily and immediately takes his leave. This time he walks to his ship. Will and Norrington watch him leave hearing him mutter under his breath what they believe is shock for being left behind.

Jack arrives onboard the Black Pearl which is anchored just offshore, he looks to the horizon and see's the Empress sailing off with the best pirate anyone has ever seen. He studies her for a moment then checks his compass.

"Where to now, Captain?" Gibbs questioned.

"Follow that ship!" Jack commands.

He waits until the crew are busy then speaks aloud to himself.

"Her past is calling her and now she's listening." he says

He reaches up and smooths the red cloth that rests above his eyes, all the while keeping the Empress in his sights. Jack knows it's only a matter of time now.

"Remember!" he whispers the suggestion towards her with a smile.


End file.
